In search of happy end
by Gewura
Summary: What would happen if Nymphadora Tonks cooperated with death eaters to get information for The Orderf of the phoenix? What if someone other than Lord Voldemord had killed Alastor Moody? What if woman with violet hair wasn't so clumsy anyway? I hope you'll enjoy that story.
1. How could you see me when I'm invisible?

_**In search of happy end**_

First thing about which I really want to inform you it's case that English isn't my main language so if you find any grammatical or language mistakes I'm really sorry of it. Anyway I'm going to correct every which I'll find. And also I don't own any of Rowling's characters.

 **I: How could you see me when I'm invisible?**

Slim, young woman dressed in dark black robe, which covered her arms and fell to the ground was walking between old, grey buildings. Her brown hair had been barely visible under extensive hood. Until she'd been walking and sometimes looking around with watchfully glances, she could fell a little safe. She really didn't want to be in this place, especially alone. Her pale, lean fingers had desperately clenched on smooth surface of her wand. Suddenly she had heard dull voices behind the wall on her left. As fast as she could, Nymphadora Tonks clung her back to cold wall and started to listen. She breathed deeply when she'd started to understand words and meaning of talking.

"How it could be possible that you hadn't got any problem with helping Lestrange and her group get out of Azkaban after refute the support of Our Lord, but it's really big deal for you to tell my something about planned attack on the Order?!" barked a little too loud man's voice with growing irritation. Woman thought that this person had to be really impatient. That features often describes novices, so Tonks naively told herself that danger of this group isn't as big as she expected. How foolish!

"I don't know." mocked low, warning tone of another death eater. "Maybe it's only caution on my part…" voice had been cold, dripping with hate "… but you should consider that I'm too smart to betray someone else's secrets to inexperienced scums."

Every of her senses told her to leave, but her loyalty to task wanted her to stay. She had been waiting. Steps of two men instead of getting away she'd heard much louder in every second. Cautiously and non-verbal she'd casted a chameleon spell on herself. In less than a minute her body had flowed in the air. She still had been standing (or at half) relying her sweaty back on unpleasant wall but now she could swear that she'd heard her bumping heart. That could be good trap if she didn't get there herself. Yeah, it'll be really honorable death…

Two death eaters had come into her field of vision. The first of them, most likely one with more 'work' experiences, had been walking slowly. He'd got upright position and raised head as if he had been watching subjects, not bare walls. He'd been glaring around with suspicious glances and in one, horrible moment man stopped with look directed to place, where Tonks stood. The opponent's face had been covered by decorated with crazy patterns mask but expression in his eyes told her that he knew. She frowned deeply at the thought that enemy can see her. Dark, brown eyes watched her invisible body just a moment before death eater finally stepped back and turned to his partner.

In the first moment when Tonks saw next person covered under specific black robe, she thought that if she had ever met this one on the street she wouldn't have suspect him to be on the Voldemort's side. Bald and stocky man careless stepped into space between buildings which was shaped into triangle. Upper half of his face had been covered by skull-shaped mask which grotesquely composed with his wide grin. He looked like his job brought him only fun.

Metamorphmagus had gently pulled out her wand from pocket, when taller death eater stopped glancing at her, wished to teleport herself to safe place. She was scared of any murmurs which she could accidentally made.

" _Petrificus Totalus."_ hissed taller death eater under his breath. Nymphadora had any moment to motion. Whole her body had immediately stiffened. She couldn't move in any direction so she'd felt little uncomfortable. She couldn't even rise her glance to meet opponent's glare.

"Nott." He'd said suddenly and watched as companion shuddered as id he was shaking off the rest of the lethargy. "Why couldn't you go and look for our further path?" he suggested with emotionless voice.

"I know where…"

"Nott." Death eater cut his speech off with warning and danger look in his eyes. Bald man went away within a second.

Man had slowly come in front of place in which Tonks had been staying and remained in silence. She had got enough time to take a look at the future (probably) interviewer. His mask, which covered the entire face except eyes had been colored with white and gold designs and had go shape of human skull with convex cheekbones. In the place where mouth should be she could see only dark, longitudinal holes with jerky edges. It had been so disturbing that woman felt a shiver running down her back. Suddenly she saw that his black robe has got many patterns on its surface. Seemingly black clothing had been covered by designs and inconclusive pictures. Interesting. There were illustrations of clocks dripping of blood and shaded with fire. She saw contours of people made of ash falling into small pieces. Watching was intriguing before she'd realized what death eater was actually doing… She was glancing with resigned and disbelieving look as person in front of her pulled hand toward her.

Suddenly strong grip wrapped around her wrist. She saw flash of victory in opponent's eyes.

" _Expelliarmus."_ He said with lenient tone of voice and before released from the previous spell victim could do anything, added "Levicorpus."

Without a wand and a camouflage spell, Tonks was hanging her head down, held by her ankle through invisible force in front of the enemy. She could imagine wide grin under his mask. With embarrassing on her face she was trying to remove her violet hair from field of view. Tonks had found herself wondered why death eater treated her so kindly. At first she expected him to kill her, but he had only used harmless spells from school.

"First and last name please." she heard from above. Is he insane? How could anyone expected auror and member of the order of the phoenix to provide personal data to death eater? She smiled with superiority. " _Disclosure ex nomine."_ After a moment of silence he added spell which she heard for the first time in her life.

"Nymphadora Tonks." With horror she had found herself professing that.

"Interesting…" he had mocked and was continuing with emotionless voice "I propose a short cooperation with me relying on conversation and exchange of information or death." With the last word his voice sounded a bit maniacally.

She thought that a similar chance to learn about Voldemort's plans would never repeated. Still she couldn't believe how it happened that (if she plays her cards well) she is on track to get the perfect source of information. He had offered her a conversation, not a monologue… _For the good of the Order,_ she had told herself before she answered. She still couldn't admit to herself how much she was interested in that person.

"I could agree."

"We are going to meet at the Hog's Head at 11 p.m. tonight. Come alone. Don't inform anyone about anything. If you do it I will murder everyone who lives in the area of Ottery St. Catchpole. Understand?" he was completely relaxed when he gave her information. Tonks had hesitated for the second and gave a nod.

" _Praesidium."_ He used another unknown spell after which on her finger she found silver ring. "If you try to deceive me or take this tasteful jewelry off it'll explode." Tonks eyes widened whenever she had realized that she will never win with him.

"That's all. Pretty hair colour anyway." He said with difficult to determine intention. " _Liberacorpus."_

When Tonks fell on the wet and dirty pavement, he had teleported.

* * *

Resigned, drenched and really tired Tonks went to actual headquarter of the Order, Weasley's house.

"Who's there?" she heard concerned woman voice and within a minute she saw Molly dressed in normal muggle apron. "Almost everyone has already eaten! Where were you? Honey, you're completely drenched!" The woman covered her with questions, because eventually invite her to the kitchen for a meal. Tonks sat between George and Ron who had greeted her after she entered room. Metamorphmagus started eating in completely silence. She was so thoughtful that she couldn't realize about what Remus was asking before he had repeated the question.

"What had happened, Dora? Your clothing is dirty from the mud as if you were lying in it." He asked with worried voice.

"I was walking on dirty from rain street and suddenly I fell down." She replied with feigned embarrassment. "You know how clumsy I can be…" When she started hiding information for her new cooperation 'partner' she realized that she really wanted to do this one thing alone. She didn't wanted to share information with Lupin or Order before she didn't get any important reference.

Lupin remained in silence for the moment. He made an impression to be unconvinced. Suddenly she noticed flash in his eyes. "You haven't got this ring before, have you?" he asked.

It took Tonks a moment to realize that everyone was glaring at her while waiting for her reaction. She thought about how big mistake she could make if she said truth. Too big. Damn Lupin and his astute eyesight! She could lied, cover information or…

"Who gave it to you?" whispered with some kind of jealously man with bright brown hair.

She smiled widely when she had realized how easily she can skip the topic. Just make a joke.

"You shouldn't be too interested, Remus." She said with exaggerated anger. She had caught interest of her friends too. "Is it some kind of envy?" she added and chuckled. Twins had immediately taken a joke and between bursts of laughter they started to make their own suggestions.

"You're too old for our precious Tonks." Mocked George and made his family laugh harder.

"Really nice ring, friend. That suits you." Added Fred.

Brilliant atmosphere in the kitchen was suddenly broken by Remus Lupin who had violently get up and walked out with anger. People fell silence for the moment and returned to normal conversation. Auror realized that only one person don't get fooled. Alastor Moody was watching her with a peculiar look.

She broke their eye contact to look at original Weasley's clock which indicated the place of residence of every family member. Arthur's hand of a clock moved on "home" and immediately their heard doorbell. After a while dressed in a suit ginger haired man walked into kitchen and sat in front of Tonks, on Lupin's place. Bowl of hot and delicious cheese soup flew to him and landed on the table. He started to eat with a blissful smile.

"Muggle-borns are wonderful." He said suddenly attracting the attention of companions. Tonks nodded with friendly smile to encourage him to continue. "Have you known that they created equipment which is use to increasing the voice and sound quality? They had named that 'microphone'. They are great because of their mind and ingenuity, aren't they?"

"Arthur, we can just use _Sonorus_ to get the same effect." Added Mad-eye with calm voice.

"Why have you broken my father's fun?" asked George with confused expression as soon as he realized that Arthur returned to eating in silence.

"Because you must remember that we're at war. And anyone should be joking about that." He commented sluggishly.

* * *

After a moment Tonks had gently stood and walked to her bedroom. She laid down on soft bed and wrapped in a quilt. She was staring at the ceiling for few minutes before she checked an hour. It was 10:15 p.m. She wondered what she should say if Lupin asked her where is she going tonight. She knew that she couldn't deceive him with jokes for eternity. She sighed.

She could feel familiar adrenalin and curiosity which were crushing her guts. Auror cooperating with death eaters… She is really insane.

Tonks smiled widely realized that it means that she has got more similarities to new partner than she could ever think.

Clock was pointing 10:50 p.m. when dressed in black clothes Nymphadora left Weasley's house and teleported. She couldn't see glare of covered above curtain Remus. He looked tired and miserable.


	2. Teamwork begins by building trust

**_I'm going to go to the holidays for the two last weeks of August. I'll be preparing another chapter for week, so you can expect chap3 in September. The action begins in chap4._**

* * *

 **II. Teamwork begins by building trust.**

She had sighed as her feet have touched icy street in Hogsmeade. One of the most beautiful towns and the memory of Hogwart's education. She was also sure that there is the most beloved by current students place. Why she had to force herself to bypass friendships and invitingly illuminated houses to direct herself to dingy and claustrophobic alley? Suddenly she started to worry about her bad luck: if fate really hates her she'll meet stray friends of the Order.

Her footsteps echoed from grey, grimy walls which have surrounded concrete way. She was passed away by short woman in green and black coat. She looked around with fast, upset glance to notice tall figure covered with black robe. _Very nice that everyone can see immediately who he is,_ she thought sarcastically.

She approached slowly to man in imagination almost hearing the sentence pronounced in the ministry for treason.

"Amycus Carrow." He hissed to her while he was giving her black robe. She had frozen in stillness for a moment before she covered herself with a hated piece of clothing. "Don't dare you use my last name while we'll be in this bar of scums. It's too recognizable." Tonks nodded and completely covered face with black material.

At the inn the silence was dead whenever they came in. Guest while praying to not be noticed could have been watching as two death eaters met another one who directed them to dark room separated with wall from the rest of building. Before Carrow let her into the room she could see as two people stood up and left Hog's Head within a minute. She turned around to see empty and wet room without any windows. She was there with two familiar opponents.. great.

" _Colloportus."_ Muttered taller man. Tonks was watching as wooden door blocked with a padlock. On her left she saw bald man from before without his mask. Nott has got more than 50 years and he waited impatiently to say something. When she heard the next spell she again looked at cooperation partner. She chuckled silently. " _Silencio._ " He added and muted the room.

"Introduce us the Order's reasoning, Nymph." Started death eater painfully reminded her what she agreed to. In her dark eyes flashed furious when she heard transformation of her hated name said by him. The return humiliated her. For the moment she wanted to get revenge but she just had calmed down and set a condition for which she had right.

"I want to see you before that. I can't cooperate with faceless person." She deadpanned. In the back she could hear giggle of bald man, but she was still glancing at interlocutor.

Slowly he had raised the hood and removed the mask. He had got short, brown hair and skinny face with overgrown scar which started nearby right eyebrow and ended up to cheek. In eyes she saw intelligent and flair next to insane. She really wanted to step one meter back but instead of it she cleared throat and answered.

"The Order of the phoenix is the main guard of Harry Potter so their the most important task is to help that boy." She said with sorrowful feeling in stomach.

"How idiotic!" mocked Nott "You can get yourself killed to save him."

"That's the same what most of us is doing to Black Lord, scum." Growled Carrow surprising Tonks with his reaction. Is he not completely devoted to One-Who-Couldn't-Be-Named? If only she could persuade him to cooperate with Order before the final war…

"Can we talk without him?" she asked suddenly attracting their interest.

"You can also use cruciatus, can't you?" Suggested Nott slowly loosing patience.

"Get out, Nott." He ordered. Tonks was watching as bald man laughed and disappeared. "Continue and tell me something about members."

"Dumbledore has created The Order of the phoenix and as you probably know he was murdered while battle of Hogwart. Severus Snape betrayed and escaped with death eaters. They had burnt Hagrid's house too. By the way you were there, weren't you?" She was giving him information which he had already known. That was useless so he had picked up his wand and directed it at her neck.

"I'm here to ask questions." He warned her as wand touched her skin. Tonks shuddered.

"Right." she sighed and realized that she still has got her wand. If he didn't cast any quieting her power spell she would can defend herself as soon as there was a need. For now, however she was standing in front of man and waiting for reaction. The 1:00 a.m. was coming.

"Is Alastor Moody, the old madman, your current leader?" He asked with contemptuous tone of voice. She had nodded and asked before she could stop herself.

"Did you know him?"

"During the fight he always casts spells in every possible direction. It's annoying especially when he's using deadly spells." He looked like he was going to kill her right now but he had stopped himself. Tonks pretended that she didn't notice that and he was pretending that he didn't do something what should worry her.

"Could you" he asked when he had realized that she started to feel too much comfortable and created a chair to sit on it. She looked up with confused expression and suddenly noticed his wide grin. " _Crucio"_ he had canceled the spell after few second when he realized that it didn't give him fun. She felt short and heavy signal of pain. That was unexpected. "…please tell me" Tonks still didn't react with any attack. She didn't know why she was waiting in silence with total control. "what's wrong with you?! And also you can give information about Order's closest plans."

"Okay, question had surprised me. I was in the Hufflepuff, maybe it's a reason." She chuckled and reminded herself with who she was talking. What the hell is she doing? "And sorry, but I didn't know any plans – they are often presented to us a few hours before fight or mission. All for safety." She thought that she like this talking and it has surprised her.

"Slytherin here." Replied death eater while he was hiding his wand in the pocket. "Anyway as I could remember Hufflepuffs weren't so intelligent, were they?" She had no idea why this suggestion didn't pique her but she could only react with wide grin. She really needed any kind of rest from the war. She needed someone with who she could joking about the reality and it that moment it doesn't matter to her if he was her enemy.

"We're proud of our rules which told us to be loyalty and play fair play."

"You must be the mistake of the system." He had finally laughed. Before she could react man continued "Hufflepuff who is talking with death eater about Order and who can think will go down in history!"

Tonks kept silence as soon as she felt that she stopped to regret to Hog's Head to meet with him. That was too strange. An inner feeling told her to check an hour… "Oh my god, it's almost 3 o'clock!"

"And?" She heard derisive tone.

"And all of us live in one house. I wanted to have some sleep too, but now I think that it's impossible." She was complaining and yawned.

"Not too comfortable, Nymph." He had replied and after long moment of silence canceled ever spells. Young woman covered herself with black robe again. They left the room and cavity of inn. Street was free of people. Tonks took off black material and gave to him. "I'll send you an owl." He said with cold voice and teleported.

* * *

Violet haired person went back to the main street. Most of the restaurants were closet. She looked around and teleported to Weasley's house. She'd gently pulled the door and carefully went inside. Quietly she went to her bedroom and realized that she wasn't alone. She yawned and looked with boring and tired expression at Remus.

"Remus, please get off of my bed. I really need rest. And I'm too exhausted to talk-…"

"Tonks!" Lupin jumped to his feet and cut her off with cry. "With who and where you were?!" He shouted with nerves. He looked like he didn't realize that he had probably scrambled to one's feet all the inhabitants at 4 a.m.

"Calm down, please." She said and suddenly added " _Silencio_ " to mute the room before another Lupin's angry screams.

"I can't be calm when I haven't got any information from you. We're at war, Tonks. As a member of Order you mustn't keep secrets or meeting with someone after the night." He explained with fury. "I'm sorry that I have to say that but I slowly stop trusting you."

Woman looked at him with uncomfortable glance and at her face expression flushed sadness but she didn't say a word. Man sighed with resignation. He wanted to know with who exactly she is meeting but he knows her for enough time to know that she'll not give him this information. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but suddenly snapped it and went out of the room. Tonks was sitting for a moment on a bed. After that she changed and finally went to sleep.


	3. Madman's crazy plan

**See ya after two weeks. That was so boring time that I wrote another chapter :)**

* * *

 **III. Madman's crazy plan.**

Nymphadora Tonks was awakened by the sounds of bustling about something coming from the kitchen. _Probably Mrs. Weasley is preparing the breakfast_ , she though drowsily. It have taken her a moment before she realized that she is wearing yesterday's coat on her pajama. That was so strange fashion creation that she burst out laughing. She was still giggling when she was walking down and entered into kitchen. After she'd yawned she saw Hermione who was greeting with Ron with a friendly hug. Her big, ginger cat was sleeping on brown bags made of skin. Remus without a word to woman with violet hair cast a spell to transport witch's luggage to her current bedroom.

Hermione turned to Tonks and hugged her with gently smile. Brown haired young woman changed a lot since their last meeting. She was really pretty now and her normal clothes suited her very well. She was wearing red and yellow sweater with Gryffindor's emblem on the left side of her chest and dark blue jeans.

"It's nice to see you again, sweetheart." Prattled Molly Weasley amicably "You're more beautiful than last time. How could it be possible?" Woman smiled and invited everyone to dinette.

Hermione giggled and continued greeting her friends. Atmosphere was too good to be real.

Tonks shook her head to relieve fatigue. The Burrow was pulsating with life. They had breakfast and everyone was talking interrupting each other. Before Tonks saw Fleur and Bill joined the group.

"I can't wait for Harry to come!" Said Ronald suddenly while he was pushing toast with marmalade into his mouth. Tonks had covered her mouth with hand before she yawned again. The youngest of Weasley's sons looked at her and asked "Why are you so sleepy anyway?"

"Last night I didn't sleep too much." Replied woman with face expression like she was going to say 'don't worry about that'.

"Remus looked faintly too." Said Fred with laugh. "Is that means something?" He asked innocently.

"Only that he felt offended by me." She said and threw him off balance.

"You're cruel, Tonks." Chuckled George. She didn't know why but she looked at ring on her finger. Yeah, really cruel Hufflepuff graduate… She burst out with laugh of memory.

"Just remembrance." She explained herself.

* * *

When breakfast was going to end Alastor unexpectedly stood up. Silence was over and members of The Order of the phoenix were waiting for his speech. Artificial eye while it was rounding watched each one separately. His face and everything else was extremely serious.

"I heard that you were speaking about sleeping or the boy who lived." He deadpanned and looked around to make sure that everyone is closely following his movements. "We're going to bring Harry Potter here tonight. It'll be really dangerous mission so I want you to listen carefully and discuss about plan, eventually we'll change it in a part, after end of interpretation."

"Right. We're here to help Harry in his fight." Replied Tonks. Moody nodded and continued after a moment of silence.

"Ministry is now under Voldemort's control, so we can't use the simplest modes of transport. Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones are going to take Dursleys to safe hiding place around midday. Our task is much more complicated because of time – we have to move Harry to The Burrow before a protective shield of his mother's love will stop protecting him – and…" he sighed "open area".

Everyone's eyes were directed straight on him.

"At first sight my plan will sound crazy to you, but I'm going to answer all of questions later. We're going to divide into seven two-person teams. We have to go to house of Harry's aunt and uncle by brooms. Only one person is going to have the flying motorbike of Sirius Black. That will be Hagrid who I had already informed. He is going to fly in front of us and transport Harry Potter under the invisibility cape. Two of teams are going to use Thestrals as a conveyance."

"Why all members are going to go to that mission?" asked Ron suddenly. "Would not it be better if as few people as possible took Harry not to arouse interest?" Leader turned to him with anger.

"It would be better if **we weren't at war,** Ronald." He snapped. "We're approaching the explanation of plan's sense…" His voice returned to monotonous tone. "The ideal situation will probably never happen, so we have to prepare ourselves that death eaters would be informed about our plan. In the open space, on the unstable broomstick and above heads of unconscious muggle-borns it would be perfect occasion for Voldemort to try to kill his worst enemy. If there were two peoples and Harry, Voldemort wouldn't have any problems. But…"

"But he wouldn't have idea what's going on If we use polyjuice potion and 'create' more Harry's copies." Finished Hermione with flash in her eye. Smile appeared on Moody's face as soon as he realized that in the group there is a person who'd the same idea as he had. He nodded and continued with elation.

"Exactly!" He said. "I need six of us to turn into Harry at his house…"

He saw Ron who was raising his hand as he was about to ask question.

"Yes?" Asked man with artificial eye. "Are you a volunteer?" he added harshly.

"That's second case which I wanted to report." Commented Ron with wide grin. "I'm not sure but from my calculation follows that we need two people more to make this plan possible." He said and heard quiet whistle by Fred.

"You're right. I asked Kingsley Shacklebolt to help us and I'll be fly on my broomstick with Mundungus Fletcher who is going to drink potion. Any questions?"

"I'm able to get along with Thestral." Said Bill and smiled.

"I can fly with you as Harry." Added Fleur with French accent.

"What will the formation be while return?" Asked George with interest.

"That's one think about which I can't inform you yet because of eventually traitor. I'm going to tell you that when I'll be explain everything to Harry. " He said. "Volunteers… Fleur, Ron…"

Hermione, George and Fred raised their hands in sequence. Moody nodded.

"I can fly on Thestral too." Said Hermione.

"Good. Each of you is going to fly with experienced wizard. Hermione with Shacklebolt, Ron with Nymphadora, Fred with Arthur, George with Lupin and Fleur… yes, you can fly with Bill." He saw relief on Bill's girlfriend face. "The last thing about which I have to ask you… Are you with me?"

He was watching members of Order as they nodded in sequence. He felt that he wasn't alone. In this war Voldemort's side hasn't got the most important thing; love and trust for each other.

* * *

After a breakfast everyone started to prepare theirselves for atypical mission. The horror of a deplorable situation had a different effects. Weasley's twins were joking about everything and giggled nervously with more frequent than it is often. Hermione was repeating spells to boredom. Molly invented the darkest scenario before Moody asked her to go and do something. Lupin kept silence and was sitting on couch with half-closed eyes. There were people who wanted to contemplate in silence away from rest of the group. For example Tonks who went to her bedroom after a meal and laid down on her bedding.

That was strange presentiment that not everything is going to go according to plan. Her thoughts have directed into cooperation agreement and her childish feeling of excitement. She wondered if it could be possible to make an appointment with Carrow which will based on not to casting deathly spells on each other. After a moment of contemplate she realized that she isn't sure if she could cast one of unforgivable spells on him. It has scared her because she was sure that he would kill her without hesitation.

She felt the need to talk with someone about it. It could be anyone who can listen to her while she'll be talking and give her an advice when she'll have finally end. She had closed her eyes and sighed before she heard quiet sound of knocking. She sat up abruptly and looked around. After a moment she saw small, black owl which was sitting on the windowsill and pattering into windowpane. When she was opening the window letting the owl in she realized that any of her friends has got black owl with grey and white dots on the tips of the wings.

Bird has landed on desk and raised up its leg. Tonks untied miniature card from animal's leg and expanded the letter.

 _ **Nymph, next meeting tomorrow morning in the same place without Nott.**_

 _ **I'll give you some information too.**_

 _ **~ C.**_

Message was short but it made Tonks smile. Suddenly she realized that she jumped to the conclusions because it could as well say that she's going to die on another meeting. He wouldn't want to give her information about The-One-Who-Couldn't-Be-Named if he didn't want her to do something. This kind of information is really expensive for Order so death eater is probably going to order her to do dangerous or suicidal work.

She sighed. After a moment she saw that owl took a flight and disappeared in the dark of night.

" _Reducto_." She muttered and took a letter with her wand. Sheet of paper turned into dust and ran down. Small pieces of white ash were lying on the floor.

For a moment Tonks was staring at powder. She was disappointed with herself because of her thoughts about man who was joking with her in a muted room in Hog's Head. She thought that she must be insane to mention one happening so many times.

* * *

It was evening when many members of The Order and a few additional people were waiting in the middle of The Forbidden Forest for Moody's signal. Hermione with a stern expression and Shacklebolt who was petting one of Thestrals were standing next to Bill with Fleur. Tonks has been in silence since she left her bedroom. Mad-eye was standing on the rock and thoughtfully brushed small bottle with potion with his fingers.

The time has come. On the signal they have taken off into the air.

The night was quiet. Around them the fog started to form. They were flying above lit with yellow and gold lights muggle-borns houses. Short streets which were running between buildings were completely deprived of people. The main ones were the opposite; filled with colorful and loudly vehicles called cars.

Town was beautiful.

"We're going to fly." Started Moody with visually stare "In that Order: First two pairs of two are going to consist of Fred and George. Behind them Nymphadora and Lupin. Behind Thestrals. Hagrid will fly completely from the back and, if the battle starts, he has to ignore us and as fast as it's possible deliver our friend to The Burrow."

Everyone nodded without a word. They were overwhelmed with seriousness of the situation.


	4. Hierarchy of values

**IV. Hierarchy of values.**

The group of wizards landed in front of the Dursley's house. Building was in darkness and unnatural silence.

"It's reliable sign that Dursleys are out." Muttered Arthur under his breath and his sons chuckled. Moody gave him disapproving glance. They entered into house and met surprised Harry stood in the hall. Boy was wearing grey hoodie and loose trousers. On his face appeared smile when he has been hugging in sequence by his friends.

Tonks went with boy to his room. With a few spells she has packed his things and cleared his owl's cage.

"What's going on?" He asked with confusion.

"We're going to take you to The Burrow because your protection caused by your mother's sacrifice is going to expire." She explained with a few words. After a moment she added to loosening the atmosphere. "Do you think that this hair color suits me too?"

"…too?" He asked nervously. That wasn't time for that kind of questions!

"Just a joke." She told him and they went down. Group of people were waiting for them.

Moody quickly explained the rules of his plan and suddenly added. "Even if someone dies, we don't leave the formation!"

"I couldn't let you to risk your lives for me!" Shouted Harry.

"We have been doing it before." Said Ron and shrugged his's shoulders.

"That's different!" protested the boy who lived. "You're going to pretend to be me." Before he could end his statement, Hermione wrenched his hair and came to Mad-Eye to put it in the potion. Previously chosen people drank one sip of potion and after the short time in front of real Potter were standing six his copies. Seven Potters changed their clothes in this way to be as similarly dressed to each other as it's possible. They had left the house and prepared themselves to fly after Harry released his white owl.

Tonks was flying in the second pair of the formation, next to the Remus Lupin with George. She felt Ron's hands clasped around her body. Dark fog was really dense. After a moment she realized that the formation has been surrounded by more than thirty death eaters.

They attacked confidently as it was trained maneuver. Alastor started to cast spells in every directions. It was really hard to get near to him so they probably thought that real Harry is with him.

"Avada Kedavra." Shouted Ron and killed death eater who approached Hermione from her back. In the same time Hagrid overtook the group on flying motorbike. They immediately were noticed by Rabastan Lastrange who cast many unforgivable spells at them. Tonks started to make turns and evasions on the broom and in right moment she cast _Crucio_ at him. In the moment she realized that Moody is out of her field of the vision.

Suddenly she saw death eater with skull-shaped mask on his face. He laughed maniacally when he cast _Expelliarmus_ on Ron and after a moment was watching as his wand flew down.

"They could never give you the real one!" Nott shouted and flew away. She froze in the stillness for the moment and quickly called Ron's wand with the _Accio._

"What it was?" Dark-haired boy asked with the curious look. They were in the center of stormy cloud and flashes of lighting surrounded them. She heard many shouts of pain and when they went out of the cloud, spells started to fly with a whistle above and next to them. Tonks felt as she was in the middle of dartboard, available like point in the center giving the player the highest score. It took her a moment to understand that Ron was asking about something.

"Huh?" She replied and shook her head "Maybe he's too crazy to understand to who is he talking right now?" She lied. Boy nodded as he was staring in the point behind them. He looked like he wasn't listening to her.

Tonks saw George who was desperately fighting with one of death eaters and turned back. She recognized Snape in black-clothed group who cast black magical spell on Weasley's opponent. Young woman realized that Snape's betray was artificial. She could only frown before realized that Severus missed and spell hurt George seriously.

Blood started to drip from quickly steeped clothes and boy lost his balance on the broomstick. Situation has become dangerous. If Remus didn't catch him in the last moment, George Weasley would fall down. When he was holding his bloody head with a trembling, pale hand Bellatrix Lestrange attacked with agile and practicing movements. Lupin ordered Arthur's son to look straight ahead and he turned to cast a spell.

"Go to The Burrow!" Shouted Tonks. Within a moment she flew between them and looked at the witch. Lestrange brushed her black curly hair back and laughed loudly. Woman with violet hair expected to see Moody who will help her with the fight but she was alone. In the corner of eye she saw that Ron started to return to his normal form.

"Crucio!" Shouted Lestrange in the same moment with Tonks. Auror made quick dodge.

"I see… You were looking for your leader." Nymphadora's aunt said with the wide grin on her destroyed and pale face. Tonks realized that her information which she had gave in Hog's Head could be used within a battle. She frowned deeply and cast _Incendio_ on her which had been defended with neglect motion. "He's dead." She commented with boring expression.

" _Incendio."_ Barked member of The Order trying to ignore Bellatrix's words. Death eater defended herself with any problem but she was too slow to dodge before Ron's _Crucio_ touched her. She screamed and before she could react Tonks accelerated the broomstick and directed it to the lately way.

* * *

They landed on the field with some kind of grain. She saw Hermione who was running towards them and hugged Ron when she finally went near them. Tonks smiled.

"Ron was amazing." She informed the girl "He cast Cruciatus on Lestrange and thanks to him we could safely return."

"Really?" Girl asked and hugged him again. Teenagers were still talking when Tonks ahead them to enter to the house. Molly Weasley hugged her with relief on her face. Young woman saw George who was lying on the couch and trying to joke about his injury. Members of The order surrounded him with worry. Remus cast many spells to heal him.

After a moment Bill and Fleur arrived. When his best girl was crying, Bill started to recount. He was talking with short sentences which were interrupted by trying to catch breath.

"Fletcher has teleported when fight started to be really serious… Alastor was cast spells everywhere as he was possessed…" He breathed heavily.

"When Tonks was fighting with Lestrange she said that Moody is dead. Is it true?" Asked Ron with fear. He couldn't wait. His eyes flashed with danger. Fleur nodded and burst into tears again.

Tonks felt like her heart suddenly stopped. Iron gaps clasped her guts. Moody although he seemed to be snippy or hostile, was one of people with who she got along well. Otherwise he was intelligent – as he was created to be leader of their organization. She heard Hermione who had breathed with a whistle. She saw Molly who was covering her mouth with hands. In the corners of Ron's mum eyes appeared tears.

"Carrow killed him from the back. We were too far to do anything." Said Fleur.

Everything which stopped in her chest turned into dust in that moment. Ash was falling down and every inch of its way hurt more than another. She clenched her fists and felt as her nails were sticking in hand. She didn't hear talking around her. She was in the middle of nowhere in her mind. That was dark field around her. She shook her head.

"Carrow killed him?" She repeated with seriousness.

"Yeah but I cast _Sectumsempra_ on him." Growled Harry with angry.

She didn't know what's happening to her. She turned in the place and left the house. She closed the door behind her and stepped into the grass. She looked at her hands which were shaking heavily. She felt faint and couldn't catch her breath. It was too strange. The world has stood on its head: she cares about death eater.

Remus Lupin had left the house after her and stood next to her. He gave her a worried look.

"Tonks… Are you okay?" He asked carefully. She nodded because she felt that her throat was too squeezed to let her say something. But Lupin looked really worried so she answered after a long silence.

"I'm going to walk." She said "I need rest."

She went to the path and teleported when she stepped on it.

* * *

She found herself standing in the middle of main street in Hogsmeade. She had to find him. She didn't know how exactly is she going to do it but it wasn't matter.

She was walking really fast, straight ahead. After a moment she was in the slums. She found place when she was invisible to wayfarers and pulled out her wand. She remembered that she learned black magic spell which was used to find people but she was warned not to use it because of unknown side effects. She learned when she passed exams to be an auror.

 _Stupid,_ she mocked at herself, _everyone knows that death eaters live in a village nearby One-Who-Can't-Be-Named._ But she needed to be sure.

" _Inveniret Hominem…"_ She muttered quietly " _Amycus Carrow."_

She didn't sure what surprised her more: fact that spell has worked or that it indicate a place near to her.

In her mind she saw a blue way which was leading her to dingy, grey building which stood in the end of street. She followed instructions which appeared in her head and after a few moments she was standing on the second floor of house, in front of wooden door. Staircase was dark and old – It made an impression as it was going to collapse. The boards creaked under her feet.

She stepped into door and knocked. She didn't get an answer. She slowly opened heavy door.

* * *

The floor was blotchy with a blood which continued like a path to the couch which was stained in a red substance too. On the sofa was lying in half man who was clothed with black. Under him was death eater's robe which was in blood too. He was breathing heavily. He had slowly turned his head to door and his eyes widened in shock. She froze in the stillness and realized that she was extremely scared. Her hair changed color into white.

"What are you doing here, Nymph?" He asked and coughed. He could watch her while she passed the room to stand in front of him and pulled her wand out of her pocked.

"Why weren't you heal yourself?!" She shouted at him with nerves. Man grinned and stopped her with another sentence.

"You can't use magic there. I'm… _cough…_ we're under Black Lord's control since our meeting. If they detected a magic there they would come and murder me tomorrow." He explained with a unseeing stare. Tonks slowly lowered her wand and threw in next to him.

"Have you got any bandages here?" She asked and turned to get to shelves. That was impossible to stop injures after _Sectumsempra_ with muggle-born's ways. Despite this she started to search.

He was watching her under the half-closed eyelids.

"Are you a Metamorphmagus?" He asked suddenly when he finally saw that her hair were white.

"Don't be interested!" She shouted and came back to kneel on the sofa next to him. She pulled black robe out from under him. He closed eyes.

He felt as her fingers were gently running on his chest. Shiny with black and silver flashes knobs were suddenly unbuttoned. White material of many antiseptic gauzes which were taken together, was pressed into his neck and chest. Makeshift dressing has been filled with a blood within a minute. He felt drops of sweat on his neck and face. He shivered with cold and pain. Too much blood left his body to give him any chance to survive. He concentrated on his shallower and shallower breath. Cold and gently hand cough his wrist. He opened eyes to direct stare at blurred image of young woman. _Enemy_ , whispered mutter in his mind.

"Is a teleportation under their control?" She shouted at him. Her voice came from far away.

"What?"

She repeated her question and when she didn't get answer, she took care of it personally. Tonks put one her hand on his neck, stained with a blood and with another she was still holding his fingers. She muttered under her breath some formula and after moment white smoke surrounded them. He didn't reacted with any move.

They appeared on her bed covered with pink and soft blanket. The door were closed but in the spite of this Tonks had cast _Colloportus_ on them. She moved away from injured man and stood up. She prepared herself to cast spell and breathed. Suddenly she heard sounds from the hall and man's voice asked.

"Why were you blocked door, Tonks?" Lupin and his unimaginably good hearing were standing behind her door. She closed eyes to calm down.

"Faster, please…" complained Carrow with hiss. She muted the room as fast as she could. Auror rose her wand.

" _Vulnera Sanentur"_ she deadpanned. Death eater's wounds started to healing. Bleeding out were stopped. "Vulnera Sanentur" She repeated and watched as injures slowly skinned over. She saw that man on her bed tightened his fingers on the blanket. "Are you okay?" She worried.

"Yeah" He replied with a cough "Continue" he added.

" _Vulnera Sanentur"_ She said and wounds disappeared.

She teleported with him back to his flat after she'd cleaned blood from her bed and floor. She knew that she betrayed The Order when she transported him to The Burrow but she didn't have a choice. This one point comforted her.

* * *

He lied down on the sofa when they returned. He was exhausted. He was almost falling asleep when he noticed that purple-haired girl didn't left his flat. She lied down next to him in embryonic position. She pulled her knees up to her chin and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing, Nymph?" He asked after a moment of silence. She looked at him with surprise.

"You said that if I use any spells here, the executioners will come and kill you tomorrow. You aren't going to be ready to fight. So I'll stay to wait for them." She shrugged her shoulders as she was telling an obvious information. He was staring in disbelief. _What? Wait… WHAT?!_

Has she just told him that she cares about murderer of The Order's leader?

Maybe she didn't know the truth.

"It would have been awkwardly If stupid Alecto or some death eater had come there…" He muttered. She frowned and looked up.

"What are your relations with sister or position in One-Who-Couldn't- Be-Named army?" Tonks was surprised with her own free behavior or daring. She realized that he gave her signal to leave but she was still playing as she didn't expect him to do anything wrong to her.

"It's huge mistake to call this stocky idiot be my family. She had never got her own opinion or way. She's a book example of a servant." He snarled with disdain. Tonks thought that she touched on the worst topic ever. She always were clumsy anyway… "Position?" He roused her from her meditation. "Have you got any positions in The Orders? You and your friends are a group which is under leader's control." He explained simply with a harsh tone.

She nodded with a small smile and covered herself with a black robe. It was strange to lie next to death eater under his robe, but she was too sleepy to think about contradictions.

"What the fuck?" It shows clearly that he still was fully focused on the environment. She sighed.

"It's warm. Goodnight." Tonks told herself that she is insane but she felt comfort in that company.

Amycus closed his eyes as he put his hand on his face. The strangest adventure in his life has started. He would see to it that it didn't end fast.

"Night."


End file.
